Prywatna kolekcja uczuć
by kuriozum
Summary: Rzecz się dzieje na początku Aktu III, kiedy niespokojna sytuacja polityczna w Kirkwall zostaje ujarzmiona. Wszystko pomału wraca do normy - także Hawke ma więcej czasu, by zastanowić się nad życiem i nadchodzącą szybkim krokiem przyszłością - Sebastian i F!Hawke.
1. Chapter 1

Gospoda Pod Wisielcem była jedynym miejscem w całym Kirkwall, do którego odnosiła się ze szczególnym sentymentem. Głównie dlatego, że unoszące się w powietrzu wonie piżma i przesiąkniętego wilgocią drewna nieustannie przypominały o ziemiach Fereldenu. Otwarte przestrzenie, niezbadane lasy czy Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu agresywnie przedzierające się przez specyficzny błękit nieba, którego intensywności nie potrafiły przyćmić nawet nadmorskie krajobrazy Kirkwall – wymuszała na niepokornym umyśle retrospekcję, bo wraz z upływem czasu gubiła charakterystyczne zapachy, zacierała znajome twarze z przeszłości, bezlitośnie – i nieświadomie – porzucała pamięć o dzieciństwie. Walczyła, choć nieskutecznie. Świadomość wytworzyła mechanizm zabezpieczający; próbowała zminimalizować doświadczanie tęsknoty. Hawke poniekąd rozumiała i akceptowała postępowanie swojego umysłu. Myślenie o przeszłości często bywało zgubne, destrukcyjne, rozpraszające – mimo wszystko, na Stwórcę, oddałaby wszystko, aby ponownie poczuć pod palcami oprószoną poranną rosą, fereldeńską trawę! Spomiędzy jej ust wydobyło się głębokie westchnienie, skierowane w zatłoczoną przestrzeń. Nienasycone demony z Pustki były _niczym_ w porównaniu z tęsknotą, która coraz złośliwej skubała serce.

Otworzyła oczy, wyraźnie zawiedziona faktem, że nadal siedziała na rozpadającym się krześle w Gospodzie Pod Wisielcem. Objęła nieobecnym spojrzeniem wnętrze izby, po czym opróżniła kolejny kieliszek wódki. _Cholerna Plaga_, pomyślała, marszcząc ze złością każdy możliwy mięsień twarzy.

- Hawke!

Nie zareagowała. Nie miała ochoty na przyjacielskie pogawędki ani tym bardziej na ratowanie Kirkwall, którego władza – odkąd tutaj przybyła – udawała, że nie dysponowała jakąkolwiek porządną siłą militarną. Przynajmniej straż miejska zaczęła lepiej prosperować pod wodzą Aveliny.

- Na Stwórcę, Hawke! – krzyknęła Izabela, teatralnie tupiąc nogą.

Kobieta leniwie przeniosła spojrzenie z kieliszka na ciemnoskórą przyjaciółkę. Miała na sobie przykusy strój, który idealnie podkreślał linię ciała i kontrastował z jej ciemną karnacją. Złociste oczy iskrzyły się figlarnie jak błyskawice w czasie dusznego lata, a smoliste włosy falami spływały na wąskie ramiona. Izabela uchodziła za nieprzeciętnie atrakcyjną osobę, a na domiar: miała tego świadomość.

Podirytowana zachowaniem Hawke, usiadła na krześle obok. Nogi zarzuciła nonszalancko na stół.

- Hawke? – zapytała łagodniej, mając nadzieję, że ta rozmowa zmieni swój status z jednostronnej na obustronną.

Kobieta poruszyła się nieznacznie, ale nie po to, by spojrzeć na swoją towarzyszkę. Wyciągnęła dłoń po stojącą na środku stolika karafkę.

- Brakuje ci seksu – stwierdziła fachowo, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

Dłoń Marian, która dotychczas pewnie trzymała piersiówkę, pod wpływem impulsu rozluźniła się. Karafka roztrzaskałaby się z hukiem na podłodze, gdyby nie amortyzujące i tłumiące dźwięki panele. Zamrugała raz. Drugi. Izabela z widocznym rozbawieniem obserwowała przyjaciółkę, tłumiąc złośliwy chichot. Doskonale wiedziała, jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę i przy okazji zawstydzić wszystkich dookoła.

- Jesteś wyuzdana – odburknęła zdenerwowana Marian, z bólem serca spoglądając na rozlany alkohol.

- Nie udawaj dziewicy, Hawke – i tak nią już nie będziesz.

- Czasami mam ochotę uciąć ci ten nietaktowny jęzor, wiesz?

Izabela wyciągnęła się na krześle. Podłożyła ramiona pod kark, a parę wesołych oczu wbiła w sufit.

- Znajdujemy się właśnie w centrum seksualnego zepsucia tego społeczeństwa, a ty rozprawiasz o takcie? Jesteś niemożliwa. I nietrzeźwa. Diabelsko nietrzeźwa.

Hawke nie odpowiedziała. Postanowiła jeszcze raz objąć spojrzeniem wnętrze tawerny, nawijając niezgrabnym ruchem pasemka miodowych włosów na palec. Przychodziła tu, bo poszukiwała wspomnień; kryły się pod spróchniałymi deskami, wisiały pod stropem w postaci ulotnych zapachów, tworzyły znajome faktury i kształty. Wyłapywała je za pomocą zmysłów, bo doświadczanie wyostrzało obrazy nawet z nieużywanych zakamarków pamięci. Wystarczył odpowiedni bodziec. Była dalekowzroczna, egoistyczna, bez ustanku uciekająca – i to bynajmniej nie uległo zmianom. Szukała ponad, ale przez to nie dostrzegała rzeczy, które miała przed nosem.Izabela rzuciła porządnym argumentem. Pod Wisielcem nie uchodziło tylko za centrum zepsucia – stanowiło źródło społecznej _gangreny_, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego medycznego odpowiednika, ta niosła żądzę, nieograniczoną przyjemność, brak wstydu, wolność i tolerancję, do której w pewnym stopniu trzeba było dojrzeć. Nie potępiała takich zachowań. Wykorzystywano tę wolność do takiego stopnia, by nie naruszać przestrzeni drugiego człowieka – do tego momentu tolerowała, ba!, nawet akceptowała niekoniecznie przyzwoite postępowania. Życie było za krótkie, a rutyna tłamsiła potencjał.

Gospoda jak zwykle tętniła życiem. Gwar, pokrzykiwania, monotonne poruszenie i stopniowo nabierające intensywności wonie alkoholu. Tu było _ciepło_. Tu odnajdywała, prócz chaosu i rozpusty, niewysłowioną solidarność wśród ludzi. Dolne Miasto żyło zupełnie innym rytmem niż Górne. Prawdziwiej.

- Hawke, znowu odpływasz?

- Izabela, masz złe wyczucie czasu – stwierdziła, wracając spojrzeniem do towarzyszki.

Kobieta w odpowiedzi pokręciła palcem wskazującym.

- U mnie nie istnieje rzekome _złe wyczucie czasu_. – Cmoknęła raz, drugi. – Poza tym, widzę, że coś jest nie w porządku. Otępiały, marszczący się potworze, co zrobiłeś z moją uśmiechniętą Hawke?

- Bardzo śmieszne.

Izabela zdobyła się na uroczy uśmiech, po czym wyrzuciła z siebie falę perlistego śmiechu. Zmieniła też pozycję z nonszalanckiej na bardziej otwartą, chętną do rozmowy.

- Naprawdę? – jęknęła w ospałym zdumieniu, choć, bardziej niż pytanie, przypominało to niedowierzające stwierdzenie.

- Widzę, że trapi cię jakaś niewdzięczna myśl. Tym razem pozwól mi sobie pomóc. – Hawke uniosła w zdumieniu brew. To zachowanie nie było typowe dla sarkastycznej, figlarnej, nierzadko niewdzięcznej i posiadającej odwrócony kręgosłup moralny Izabeli. – Dopóki jeszcze stoisz i w miarę poprawnie składasz zdanie.

Przywołała zamaszystym gestem karczemną dziewkę. Marian widząc poczynania przyjaciółki, westchnęła przeciągle. Kiedy próbujesz rozmawiać z Izabelą, prędzej zadusisz się własnymi wymiocinami, niż wyciągniesz z niej cokolwiek pożytecznego. Każdy kontakt z tą kobietą, czasami nawet czysto zawodowy, kończy się głębokim stanem nietrzeźwości i nieujarzmionym kacem o poranku z piaskiem w gardle zamiast śliny. Marian była niemal pewna, że ta ciemnoskóra wiedźma dosypywała czegoś do dzbana z alkoholem, gdy nikt nie patrzył; miała w końcu parę zwinnych, nadpobudliwych rąk.

Podejrzliwie zerknęła na dopiero co postawioną butelkę, po czym badawczo – na tyle, na ile pozwalał przyćmiony wysokoprocentowym trunkiem umysł – przyjrzała się dłoniom przyjaciółki. Grzecznie spoczywały na blacie. _Za grzecznie_, pomyślała, nieufnie sięgając po alkohol. Musiała się pilnować – oczywiście!, powierzyłaby tej grubiańsko uśmiechniętej wiedźmie własne życie, ale nie nieprzytomne, bezwładne ciało. Ta myśl była tak upiorna i bezbrzeżna, że niemal poczuła ciarki drapiące niewidocznymi pazurami kark.

- Problem już znam.

- Znasz? – Hawke spojrzała na Izabelę z nieopisanym błyskiem w oku, przysuwając kieliszek do ust.

- Tak, tak. Mówiłyśmy o tym wcześniej. Brakuje ci seksu. – Siedząca naprzeciw kobieta wypluła trzymaną w ustach wódkę i zaczęła się krztusić. – Hawke, nie udawaj zdziwionej. Skutki są – niewyżyty, kobieco-podobny wrak przede mną. Chcę znać przyczynę.

_Chcę_ w wykonaniu Izabeli było zawsze sugestywne i perswazyjne.

- Jestem pewna, że twoje życie erotyczne jest ciekawszym obiektem dyskusji.

- Biedactwo, ależ jesteś sfrustrowana! – stwierdziła ze szczerym współczuciem Izabela, po czym pokiwała w rezygnacji głową. – Dlaczego nie dasz się popieścić jakiemuś porządnemu mężczyźnie? Ulży ci.

Zauważyła, jak Marian ściskała rytmicznie kieliszek w dłoni. Denerwowała się. Unikała odpowiedzi, spojrzeniem uciekała w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia. Od czasu do czasu na pobladłej i zmęczonej twarzy dostrzegała rumieńce w kolorze obfitego pąsu. Zagryzała wargi, odrzucała pasemko włosów za ucho. Przymrużyła w zamyśleniu oczy; nawet kiedy Hawke nie należała do najtrzeźwiejszych ludzi na świecie, wyróżniała się charakterystycznymi dla niej odruchami, przesadną dumą i czarnym humorem.

- Hawke, zobacz, od wyboru do koloru! – powiedziała Izabela, otwierając ręce, by zaprezentować przyjaciółce gamę możliwości. - Varrik nie wchodzi w grę, bo sprawia wrażenie aseksualnego, ale co powiesz na naszego pochmurnego, wielkookiego elfa?

- Fenris? – Marian poczuła, że musiałaby wypić znacznie więcej niżby chciała, aby przygotować się mentalnie na tę rozmowę. – Wpadłabym przez niego w depresję. _Nienawidzę magów. Magia zniszczyła mi życie. Nie wiem, czym jest moja wolność, _a co za tym idzie: _nigdy nie będę wolny. _Izabela, naprawdę?

- A Anders? Mag apostata posiadający w sobie ducha z niezrównoważonym poczuciem sprawiedliwości – to jak trójkąt.

Hawke w odpowiedzi parsknęła śmiechem. Z Andersem utrzymywała dobre stosunki, bo zgadzała się z jego poglądami i popierała działania, które miały na celu pomóc magom. Chociaż nie posiadała umiejętności magicznych, rozumiała niekorzystną sytuację ludzi, których zamykano bez względu na czyny; życie w izolacji powodowało frustracje. Frustracja momentami prowadziła do drastycznych kroków. Drastycznym krokiem było wyzwolenie magii krwi. Nie ma skutku bez przyczyny. Dopóki będą istniały Kręgi, nieraz bezpieczeństwu ludzi zagrozi choleryczny mag z pragnieniem wyznaczenia sprawiedliwości i hordą głodnych demonów – błędne koło.

- Przygarnęłabym go – mruknęła w rozmarzeniu Izabela. – Ma tak smutne oczy, że aż chciałabym go do siebie przytulić i głaskać po głowie.

- Droga wolna.

Izabela żwawo opróżniła kolejny kieliszek.

- A więc książę na wygnaniu?

- C-co? Izabela…

- Wiedziałam!

- To nie tak! – Machnęła w geście zaprzeczenia ręką i ukryła twarz we włosach, pragnąc ukryć rumieńce.

- Hawke, mnie możesz okłamywać – rzekła spokojnie, po czym podniosła wzrok i utkwiła morderczo intensywne spojrzenie w postaci spłoszonej Marian. – Ale okłamywanie siebie jest naprawdę żałosne.

Zdawałoby się, że napięcie między tymi dwoma kobietami niespodziewanie stężało. Hawke przestała się szamotać i chłodno spoglądała na przyjaciółkę znad nierównej grzywki.

- Nie okłamuję siebie.

- Nie?

Pokręciła głową.

- Więc co robisz?

- Szanuję decyzję Sebastiana.

- Masz na myśli śluby, które złożył? Na Stwórcę!, Hawke, jesteś idiotką. – Izabela podparła widocznie niezadowoloną twarz o dłoń. – Szacunek to, mimo wszystko, kiepskie wytłumaczenie i błahy argument.

- Możesz być bardziej precyzyjna?

- Nie, Hawke, nie mogę. Miłość czasami wymaga poświęceń, wiesz? Czasami jest ponad szacunek.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy czuję właśnie miłość.

- Może powinnaś się przekonać?

- Może.

Na moment obie zamilkły. Marian tępym spojrzeniem mierzyła tym razem wypełniony po brzegi kieliszek.

- Na Andrastę, Izabela prawiąca życiowe mądrości. Muszę powiedzieć o tym Varrikowi.

- Założę się o suwerena, że w to nie uwierzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Mierząc nieokreślonym spojrzeniem niebo, które od linii horyzontu rozjaśniało wschodzące słońce, próbowała przeanalizować wcześniejszą sytuację i niepotrzebnie wypowiedziane słowa. Nie była człowiekiem poszukującym w pędzącym życiu chwili odpoczynku; nie zatrzymywała się, nie patrzyła wstecz, przesadnie pielęgnowała spontaniczny impuls i ryzykowała. Nigdy nie próbowała przystanąć, odetchnąć, pomyśleć. Parła przed siebie i niszczyła wszystko, co tylko znalazło się w zasięgu. Była samozwańczą _Królową Destrukcji_, którą społeczeństwo ubierało w znacznie cięższe niż to określenie epitety.

Nie zaprzeczała prawdzie.

Ryzyko uzależniało bardziej od narkotyku – a może uzależniała adrenalina, która w gorączkowym tempie obejmowała organizm? Szaleńcze bicie, ograniczonego ciasną klatką z żeber, serca. Przyśpieszony oddech, ze świstem wydobywający się z ust. Zmysły reagujące czujnie na każdy możliwy bodziec. Zapach wyostrzonego strachu, zawieszonego nisko w powietrzu czy metaliczny posmak krwi na języku. Te rzeczy, te z pozoru tylko biologiczne czynności sprawiały, że _żyła_. I choć jej życie miało zaskakująco prosty kształt, nie potrzebowała więcej do spełnienia.

Przynajmniej tak uważała.

Lubiła posiadać wiedzę – tak jak lubiła wiedzieć, z czego składała się ziemia, na której stała. Poszerzając horyzonty, traciła ograniczenia. Zyskiwała większe pole manewru, uczyła się nowych talentów i umiejętności. Poznawała swoje ciało. Chciała zrozumieć mechanizm odruchów, tików czy nagłych zapaści w postaci chwilowej bezwładności. Jednak posiadanie takiej wiedzy było _tylko_ egoistyczne; zapominała, że siła nie polegała wyłącznie na kształceniu ciała. Umysł porzuciła – i ten umysł tkwił w jej głowie, zupełnie nieodgadniony i zapadły. Działała instynktownie, więc bezwiednie wykluczała z udziału w walce część mózgu odpowiednią za rozważanie. Nie prowadziła wewnętrznych dyskusji na temat życia, bo ich nie potrzebowała. Nie dociekała – nie miała czasu na metafizyczne dyrdymały. Marian Hawke była impulsem, chwilą, rzeczą ulotną, ginącą w impasie i kwitnącą w ruchu. Nie potrafiła stanąć. Stąd wynikał zaduch; myśląc, że rozwijała horyzonty, tak naprawdę zamknęła się w ciasnej, ciemnej szufladce – a tlenu ubywało coraz więcej.

Dlatego teraz przystanęła. Odsapnęła, rozejrzała się dookoła. Ograniczyła ruch fizyczny na rzecz ruchu psychicznego, bo właśnie przycumowała do zaniedbanej przystani na brzegu swojego umyśle.

Pewność siebie mogła ją w pewnym momencie zgubić – musiała więc oprzytomnieć, żeby sobie uświadomić istotną rzecz: znajomość własnego ciała nie polegała wyłącznie na przewidywalnej biologii. Organizm bowiem nie pracował bez udziału sprawnie działającego mózgu.

Nie wiedząc nic na temat swojego umysłu, nie mogła powiedzieć, jakim człowiekiem była. Dotychczas nie przypisywała sobie konkretnych cech charakteru; robili to otaczający ją ludzie, ale oni dostrzegali tylko skutki podejmowanych przez nią decyzji. Patrząc w lustro, również niewiele mogła stwierdzić; nietrwałe rusztowanie kości, organowy oranż w środku, mnóstwo tkanek i mięśni, a na końcu nazbyt delikatna skóra, układająca ten biologiczny miszmasz w estetyczną całość.

- Jestem pijana – rzuciła nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń, po czym przymknęła oczy.

Promienie słoneczne zaczęły się panoszyć; irytująca jasność powoli przejmowała łaskawy i przyjemny świt na rzecz krzykliwego poranka.

Hawke wykonując niezauważalny ruch ciałem, zerwała z siebie brzemię impasu. Miała mało czasu i nieproporcjonalnie dużą ilość myśli do poznania.

* * *

Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim zrozumiała sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła.

- Sebastian?

Mężczyzna dopiero po chwili postanowił obdarzyć ją spojrzeniem. Był nerwowy.

- Co tu robisz?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze. – Chciałem porozmawiać.

- To chyba nie jest najlepsza pora na odwiedziny, nie uważasz?

Wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie.

- Przepraszam. To nie mogło czekać.

W oczach Hawke błysnęło chwilowe zaciekawienie. Przekrzywiła głowę na bok, dłonie skrzyżowała na piersi. Wyczekiwała.

- Nie mogło czekać, tak? – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – W porządku, ale następnym razem uprzedź, gdy będziesz chciał wpaść z wizytą o tak nieludzkiej porze.

Pierwszy raz zauważyła w nim stanowczość; z natury był introwertykiem zbyt przesadnie wierzącym w religijne prawidła. Cichy, wciąż niepewny. Powiedziałaby: wiecznie nieokreślony; właśnie owa niemożność określenia go jakimkolwiek słowami wzbudzała w niej to niezdrowe zainteresowanie. Był niewiadomą.

- Więc?

Oczyścił gardło.

- Mam wątpliwości – zaczął ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, jakiej reakcji spodziewać się ze strony kobiety. – Przyszedłem tu, bo instynktownie wiedziałem, że uzyskam od ciebie odpowiedź.

- Nie jestem Stwórcą, Sebastianie. Nie wiem wszystkiego.

- Ale ty przynajmniej potrafisz przemówić.

Umilkła. Przygryzła dolną wargę, a wzrok utkwiła w czubkach butów. Musiała przyznać, że użył dość kontrowersyjnego, ale i przekonywującego argumentu.

- Powiedz mi, Hawke – znów rozpoczął niepewnie, jakby długo rozważał nad wagą dobieranych słów – Czy znajduję się we właściwym miejscu?

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Nie jestem pewien, czy droga, którą obrałem, jest tą właściwą. W pewnym momencie głos, który mnie prowadził, ucichł. Zostałem sam i sam musiałem podjąć decyzję, ale teraz zaczynam…

- Żałować? – dokończyła za niego Marian, marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi.

- Tak.

Tym razem to ona zmusiła się do ciężkiego westchnienia.

- Żyjąc pośród tych ludzi, mam wrażenie, że to nie mój świat. Czuję się obcy, daleki od wszystkiego.

- Dlaczego więc tego nie zmienisz?

- Ale jak?! – Sebastian rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności. – Złożyłem przysięgę, Hawke. Ślubowałem. Związałem się na całe życie z zakonem.

- Szukasz rozwiązania, proponuję ci jedno: zmianę.

Decyzja, którą miałby podjąć, byłaby impulsywna i nieprzemyślana, ale przyniosłaby ulgę. Widziała, jak dusił się we własnych myślach, jak nieustająco uciekał, jak krył się za fasadą, której tak naprawdę nie potrzebował. Był nieszczery względem siebie – i zamiast przyznać się do tego, bezustannie negował.

- Hawke, dla ciebie wszystko jest proste. – Wyczuła w jego głosie dozę irytacji. – Nie zastanawiasz się, działasz i zmieniasz.

- Ryzykuję – poprawiła go.

- Tak, ryzykujesz, bo nie masz nic do stracenia.

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Zastanów się czasem nad tym, co mówisz Sebastianie – powiedziała spokojnie. –To jedno zdanie utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że tak naprawdę nic o mnie nie wiesz. Jesteśmy dla siebie obcymi ludźmi.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Nie zgadzam się z tak płytkim pojmowaniem przyjaźni. Widzisz mnie tak, jak widzą mnie ludzie, z którymi żyję. Obserwujesz jedynie skutki. Nie potrafisz wejść głębiej, by zrozumieć przyczynę. To nie jest w porządku. – Przyłożyła dłoń do skroni, po czym delikatnym ruchem potarła pulsujące z bólu czoło.

Sebastian nie odpowiedział. Milczał, wbijając niepewne spojrzenie w czubki swoich butów; nie mierzył stojącej naprzeciw kobiety intensywnym wzrokiem, choć powinien. Nie był stanowczy, a wiedział, że stanowczość mogła przynieść znacznie więcej niż zwycięstwo – _wolność_. Wyglądem przypominał skruszone dziecko, wiecznie zagubione i nieświadome ogromu otaczającego świata. Zawsze mu wpajano, że życie składało się z linii wyborów, które wiązały ścisłe i wzajemne relacje. Jedna decyzja miała wpływ na podjęcie następnej. Jeden błąd mógł doprowadzić do ruiny – i teraz, _właśnie teraz_, stał w gruzowisku, które niegdyś było jego życiem. Niemalże czuł, jak kłębiące się w głowie myśli ściskały coraz żarliwiej szyję, nie pozwalając na wypowiedzenie jakichkolwiek słów.

- Hawke, ja…

- Sebastian! – zaczęła zbyt ostro, zbyt intensywnie. Niski, ochrypły głos zawisł niebezpiecznie w dusznym powietrzu krzykliwego poranka i intuicyjnie zmuszał serce do szybszego bicia. – Nie wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie wiem też, co ci chodzi po głowie. Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem. – Spuściła wzrok, wraz z nim zelżał ton, z jakim mówiła. – Nie wiem, kim jesteś…

- Marian, przepraszam – wyszeptał.

- Nie teraz.

Nie musiała być samozwańczą _Królową Destrukcji_; tylko ślepcy nie dostrzegliby zniszczenia, jakie wtłaczała w rzeczywistość i w żyjących w niej ludzi. Tylko ślepcy nie dostrzegliby, z jaką – niemal machinalną – łatwością ucinała więzi.

Wykonała kilka nieśpiesznych kroków. Zatrzymała się tuż przy Sebastianie. Stała z nim ramię w ramię; ocierała się o aksamitny materiał jego ubrania, mimowolnie zadrżała. Nieświadomie wciągała łagodną woń – mieszankę drzewa sandałowego i wiosennej trawy.

- Daruj sobie przeprosiny i wyjdź, proszę. Wróć do zakonu, pomódl się, pomyśl, zastanów, a potem zrób to, co uważasz za konieczne – zmierzyła nieco zamglonym spojrzeniem niespokojny profil mężczyzny – lub nie rób niczego i żyj dalej w tej obłudzie.

Możliwe, że w przyszłości pożałuje dosadnie wypowiedzianych słów, że opóźniona konsekwencja takiego zachowania będzie bardzo dotkliwa, ale Hawke żywiła się teraźniejszością – _Hawke to impuls. _

_Hawke to impuls._

* * *

Niezgłębione spojrzenie iście błękitnych oczu prześladowało, dogłębnie obserwowało, boleśnie wbijało się w przygarbione plecy; ciężka gorycz żalu przyszła wcześniej niż powinna. Marian tego nie przewidziała – i postanowiła grać, bo urywanie uczuć pod solidnie zbudowaną fasadą z arogancji i złośliwości było bezpieczne. Ignorowali się, _wzajemnie_. Unikali spojrzeń, nie rozmawiali, żyli w przekonaniu, że taka sytuacja im odpowiadała, po prostu: udawali, że na siebie nie oddziaływali. Intymność, która łączyła ich jako przyjaciół, przestała istnieć.

- Hawke! – łypnęła zirytowana Izabela, ledwie unikając ciosu przeciwnika. – Do cholery, Hawke!

Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, po czym potrząsnęła instynktownie głową, chcąc tym ruchem wyrzucić irytujące myśli z głowy. Gwałtownym szarpnięciem wyciągnęła ostrze z powalonego Plugawca i niepostrzeżenie przemknęła do Izabeli z zamiarem ubezpieczenia jej tyłów.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – warknęła ponownie.

W międzyczasie zdołała uskoczyć przed kolejnym uderzeniem.

- Nic – odparła niemniej ostro i lakonicznie Hawke.

- Kochaniutka, przede mną niczego nie da się ukryć.

Marian wydała z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. Następny Plugawiec pojawił się znikąd. _Cholerni magowie_, pomyślała ze rozdrażnieniem, mocnym kopnięciem odrzucając od siebie post-ludzką kreaturę. Gdyby tylko potrafili zapanować nad Pustką i własnymi popędami, problem związany z walką między nimi a templariuszami nigdy by nie istniał. Ludzie z natury jednak byli słabi, nieudolni, łapczywi, a przede wszystkim: egoistyczni. Nie każdy kontrolował – _z rozsądkiem_ – wyzwalającą się moc. Jednych pochłaniał jej ogrom, inni przechodzili rytuał Wyciszenia, dobrowolnie lub pod przymusem rezygnując z człowieczeństwa, reszta chowała się w przerażająco niehumanitarnych warunkach, tu, w podziemnych tunelach Mrokowiska. Wszystko to z powodu czystego egoizmu i braku pohamowania.

Hawke wyprowadziła precyzyjne uderzenie; ostrze gładko prześlizgnęło się po chrapowatej skórze Plugawca, naruszając wyraźnie odsłoniętą tętnicę szyjną. Stwór wydał z siebie gasnący jęk. Kiedy upadł, bez zastanowienia zmiażdżyła jego czaszkę twardą podeszwą buta.

- Anders, jeśli następnym razem zaprowadzisz nas w miejsce, o którego bezpieczeństwie tak żarliwie zapewniałeś, sam będziesz walczył z tymi _twoimi _Plugawcami – powiedziała na wydechu, ocierając twarz z krwi.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo. Wzrokiem szukał pomocy u towarzyszy, ale zarówno Izabela, jak i Fenris, mieli podobne zdanie na ten temat. Posłał przepraszające spojrzenie w kierunku Hawke, która w odpowiedzi pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

- Daj spokój, Marian – powiedział z charakterystycznym dla siebie, optymistycznym tonem. – Tworzymy zgrany zespół, a ty rozgnieciesz każdego, kto stanie na twojej drodze.

- Masz to, po co przyszliśmy? – zapytała Izabela.

Skinął potwierdzająco głową.

- W zasadzie, do czego to ma służyć? – dodał jeszcze podejrzliwie Fenris, dokładnie obserwując zawiniątko w dłoniach maga.

- Ach, to nieważne! Potrzebuję tego do pracy w klinice.

Marian wzruszyła niedbale ramionami. Anders, jak zwykle, odpowiadał zwięźle i niejasno. Jak zwykle, _wymijająco_. Nie przepadała za nieprawdziwie brzmiącymi odpowiedziami, bo stan niewiedzy najzwyczajniej drażnił. Spojrzenie Andersa zbyt wiele mówiło i umniejszało wiarygodności jego słowom, ale Hawke nieszczególnie o to dbała. Był użyteczny, a utylitaryzm to podstawa. Dopóki nie była w nic przez niego uwikłana, mogła ignorować ten emocjonalnie chwiejny i niekontrolowany charakter, który drażnił niemal wszystkich dookoła.

Fenris wymamrotał pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw w kierunku maga, lecz wstrzymał się od dalszego dociekania; wiedział, że Anders i tak nie zdradzi im prawdziwego przeznaczenia tego przedmiotu. Chłodny instynkt jednak bez ustanku ostrzegał go przed tym człowiekiem – im dłużej znał gwałtownego maga, tym częściej miał przeczucie, że jego brak prawdomówności i wyidealizowana miłość względem innych podobnych sobie istot, przyniesie, przede wszystkim Hawke, więcej problemów niż korzyści.

Izabela stała blisko Marian. Przyglądała się z zażenowaniem absurdalnej wymianie spojrzeń między zniewieściałymi mężczyznami, a potem skierowała parę złocistych oczu na zamyśloną kobietę.

- Musimy porozmawiać.

- Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę.

- Nie, nie. Musimy porozmawiać – zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo. Chwyciła przyjaciółkę za ramię i mocno zacisnęła na nim dłoń. Zmusiła ją tym samym do odwzajemnienia intensywnego, widocznie rozdrażnionego spojrzenia. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Hawke – syknęła. – Rozumiem, że możesz przechodzić ciężki okres w swoim życiu, ale czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będąc wiecznie zamyśloną, sprowadzisz na nas nieszczęście? Następnym razem możemy nie wyjść bez szwanku.

Marian mocno ścisnęła dłonie. Przygryzła wargę i choć dużo słów łechtało język, żadne z nich w końcu nie wypłynęło z ust. To była Izabela. Nie, to była esencja Izabeli. Dobitna, nietaktowna, uszczypliwa, ale zrazem mówiąca prawdę. Chciała nawiązać z nią walkę, chciała zasypać argumentami i docinkami, ale jedyne, co potrafiła zrobić, to spuścić wzrok. Nienawidziła popełniać błędów.

- Chcę cię widzieć dzisiaj Pod Wisielcem – powiedziała, niespodziewanie zmieniając nastawienie. – Jeśli nie przyjdziesz, wierz mi na słowo, że wtargnę do twojej burżuazyjnej posiadłości i osobiście przeciągnę cię przez całe Górne Miasto.


End file.
